Dark comedy :: what is going on here
by w-fire
Summary: Max is whining , monica gets punked , and i get turned into a teddy bear .. ty to spg for allowing me to contribute to the dark comedy series
1. Chapter 1

**( dark comedy :: max the whine baby )**

**Max was walking along in the sewers , dreaming of his mothers kindness . he hoped soon that he would see her again , when suddenly he felt a smack on the back of his head . a red haired girl stood behind him , " i thought you werent spost to join the adventure till later on " . monica ducked under a nearby box " i was never here " , max sighed and pressed onward his daydream continuing . suddenly he felt himself pressed against a wall being smothered in affection " maxiekins .. ive been waiting so long " . max muttered " damnit clare what are you doing down here " , a girl appeared behind her " indeed " . max rubbed his forehead " your messing up the system here " , the two girls scurried off . elainea appeared next " max " , max looked happily " mother ... mother is that you " . elenea sighed " you really do have a strange obsession , why dont you stop being such a whiny little fart and find yourself a nice girl .. its always the same thing .. wha wha wha i want my mommy .. wha wha wha .. call me a dang wambulance .. someone dial nine wha wha .. cry me a river seriously " . max looked upset " but mother dont you miss me and father too " , elenia sighed " are you kidding me , i never wanted a kid .. im too young for that .. besides galen is the only man for me teehee " . galen agrias appeared behind her " come on love .. lets go violate the space time flux '' . they vanished much to maxes shagrin " what the hell , that was not how it was spost to go " , a young man in a black cloak appeared . max muttered " figures spg was behind this " , the figure shook his head no " spg isnt here , i have been given permission by him to mess with you .. im so bad " . max walked off " whatever , imma go find the end of this water system so i can blow up some clown in a go cart and meet some redheaded princess from 100 years in my future who happens to be a total hottie " . **

**--- part 2 .. monica is emo ---**

**monica made her way into her room , she had spent most of the day shoping and thanked max for his kindness . she wasn't too proud of what she had to do to thank him , but that didn't matter " . she changed her clothes and put on some angry music , " ah the confines of my room , today i feel apethetic " . she pressed a button and the song changed to screaming death metal , she had various sharp objects on the nearby bedstand . she began using them to mutilate herself , a voice was heard behind her " we gotta censor this .. blood and gore .. " . monica muttered " oh cheeze it .. lots of teen rated fictions have blood and gore " .**

** huge censor bar over the screen for the next five minutes **

**monicas hair was a mess and she was covered by her blanket from the chest up . she looked up at the ominous figure " was that really needed " , he scoffed " nope .. but guess what .. you've just been punked " . various camera men appear from the closet and from inside the walls , monica jumped alittle " what the hell , seriously get out of my room " . and with that monica raised her sword , killing everyone in the room . exept for me , im now tied to the wall for what i did . doomed to a life of being monicas toy , she freaking entrapped my soul in a teddy bear . that is so not cool , someone .. anyone .. help .**


	2. Chapter 2

:: jumps around in circles singing in a childlike voice :: " here i come to save the day .. i like pie and orange juice yay .. if your mean to me than you sucky .. you can byte my rubber duckie .. if you hate me i dont give a fuckie .. my name is willie fred .. i live inside your head .. my childlike charm .. will drive you mad .. and make your puppy dead .. and if you think this song is over well your quite mistaken .. cause ill rob your home .. unplug your phone and eat up all ya bacon .. i hate my life .. i killed my wife .. and now im gonna clean off the knife .. i know that now what i did was wrong .. if you dont agree .. ill take a hit on your bong .. oooooooo cant you see im smart and pretty .. make things better when lifes shitty .. o its the happy .. .. you cant mistake im your pappy ... its the happy .. o im so happy ... its the happy song .. ill sing it all day long .. it never ends it start some trends .. like sysco did with thongs .. and i like pie and cake and tea .. so wont you come have cake with me .. all the things we might discuss .. like me slappin you with my nuts .. so fill your face with joy and cheer .. have yourself another beer .. its the mother freakin happy song


End file.
